It Happens Everytime
by Drarry.And.Tryan.Is.Love
Summary: What do you get when u cross 5 hot guys and a band? DREAM STREET OF COURSE! This is a crossover between my 5 hot guy friends & Dream Street. What happens when these 5 guys meet 4 girls? They are taken on an adventure of a lifetime. Reviews are nice rated


**It Happens Everytime**

FanFic by: Brittni Blaszczyk

**Characters:**

Brittni Blaszczyk

Rachel Suriano

Katie Hawse

Amber Sessoms

Amanda Piatt

**DS Members:**

Tim Garlington

Jay Lind

Matt Green

Dylan Sprouse

Cole Sprouse

**Managers:**

Louie Baldoneri

Brian Lukow

**Choreographer:**

Claudia Swan

**Chapter 1 Janet Jackson!**

**RING, RING, RING!**  
"Who is calling at 11 in the morning?" thought the brown haired 15 year old Rachel. "Hello?" Rachel said in an angry, tired tone.  
"Hey Rachel!" chirped the tall blonde haired girl Amber.  
"It's 11 a.m., people do sleep you know," Rachel complained.  
"Yea, well I'm not one of them, and besides I'm bored and we were gonna got to the mall today and the earlier the better because I have a lot of shopping to do, and..." said Amber. She talked really fast and no one really understood her.  
"Ok, ok," said Rachel. "I need at least an hour to get ready so I'll meet you at the bus stop at 12:30. See if Katie wants to come too."  
"Okie dokie, see you at 12:30. Bye!" Amber said happily.  
Amber called Katie and she said she would go too. They all met at the bus stop. On the long, boring bus ride there, the three girls argued over who was most outgoing. Katie was definitely the shyest, Rachel was sometimes outgoing, and Amber was the most outgoing.

When the bus arrived, the three girls got off. After an hour of successful shopping the girls decided to get a bite to eat. After they ate, they started walking around again, until they spotted three hot guys standing outside of Pacific Sunwear.  
"Oh my god, look at those hot guys over there," said Rachel and Amber at the same time with their mouths open. They both sort of had radar for hot guys, if there was one anywhere near them, they would find him.

"Look how cute the blonde one is!" said Amber.  
"No, the _dirty_ blonde haired one is much hotter!" argued Katie.  
"Your both wrong, the bald one is so adorable," announced Rachel.   
"Hey Amber, if your so outgoing, I dare you to go over there and talk to them," said Rachel with a devilish smile.  
"Fine I will," Amber agreed. Amber casually walked over to where they were standing. "Hey!" she said.  
"Hi," said the dirty blonde haired boy.  
"So...you're probably wondering why I am over here and I said hi and well you see my friends over there dared me to come over here and talk to you three, so I did. So if you can just pretend to be all nice and friendly and like smile then I'll prove I'm more outgoing and me and my friends can go back to shopping," said Amber in a very fast speed.  
"Um...what?" said the dirty blonde and bald boys. "Can you say that again?"   
"No, I understood," said the blonde haired boy. "I'm Dylan, that's Jay and that's Matt."  
"Well, I'm Amber and over there are Katie and Rachel." She motioned for her friends to come over.  
"Hi," they both said shyly.   
"Girls, this is Jay, Dylan and Matt." said Amber.  
"So how old are you fine ladies?" said Matt in a sexy seductive voice.  
"Well Im sixteen," said Katie looking only at Matt, "And they're both fifteen."  
"Cool, Dyl is fourteen and me and Jay are sixteen," said Matt.  
"So are you guys from around here?" asked Rachel.  
"Dyl is from Westchester, I'm from Manhattan, and Matthew here is from Long Island."  
"Wow, you guys live sort of far from each-other, how do you all know each-other?" asked Amber.   
"Well, we're in this ban-" Dyl started but Jay elbowed him. "Oww what was that for?" asked Dylan angrily.  
"Boys, can we talk for a minute alone." asked Jay.  
"Yea, if that's alright with you ladies." asked Matt.  
"Sure, that's fine." Katie said smiling at Matt.

**The guys walked over to the side...**

Dylan- Dude, why'd you elbow me?  
Jay- I don't know, it's just that I don't think we should tell them about the band.  
Dylan- I don't get it, why not?  
Matt- Cause they might think we're weird or act differently toward us. They obviously don't know about it so let's not tell them just yet. I really like these girls, especially the red head Katie.  
Jay- Yea, the brown haired one Rachel is adorable.   
Dylan- No, the blonde one Amber is my fave.  
Jay- Okay then, we all agree not to say anything about it yet?  
"Yea" said Matt, Jay and Dylan in unison.

Meanwhile, the girls were talking...  
Amber- Oh my god! How hot and adorable are they? I love the blonde, and Dylan what an adorable name, but what was he saying before Jay stopped him?  
Rachel- Who cares, it doesn't matter, but Jay is sooo adorable.  
Katie- No, Matt is sooo...sooo...ahhhhh!  
Amber- Look, they're coming back over here, act natural.

Dylan- Okay, sorry about that girls.  
Amber- Oh no, that's okay.  
Jay- So, you guys have a lot of bags and stuff, what have you been buying?   
Rachel- Pretty much everything.  
Jay- That's cool.  
Matt- So, we never got to ask, are you girls from around here?  
Katie- Yea, about twenty minutes away, we took the bus here because our friend Amanda who drives was busy.

After a half hour of talking Jay whispered to Dylan, "Look, we're twenty minutes late for rehearsal!" Matt was busy looking at Katie and didn't even realize the time.  
Dylan- "We gotta go, we have to re--" Jay kicked Dylan and gave him a weird angry look.  
Amber- "Re?"  
Dylan- Um... read...yea that's right, we have to read. Jay and Matt glared at Dylan, and he gave them an innocent look. Matt whispered to Dylan, "Smooth...real smooth."  
"Um...ok." said the three girls.  
"Can we get your numbers?" asked Jay shyly.  
"Sure." said Rachel as she handed him a piece of paper.  
Dylan sort of blushed and looked at Amber. She smiled and handed him a little piece of paper.  
Matt gave Katie a sexy smile and Katie handed him her number.

All three girls hugged each guy and said bye. The guys ran out of the mall.  
Jay- Dude why did you say that?  
Matt- The whole reading thing... so not cool. We can't take you anywhere. We're taking Cole next time, at least he knows how to keep his mouth shut.   
Dylan- Sorry...you know I'm bad at lying, why didn't we just tell them the truth?  
Jay- Chill dude, we will just not yet. The three boys went into the van and drove to rehearsal.

**Meanwhile, back in the mall the girls were talking.**

Rachel- They were really hot and they were totally checking us out, but don't you think they were acting a bit strange?  
Amber- Why do I get the feeling they're not telling the truth? I mean read...c'mon...something's gotta be up.  
Katie- Yea, but at least we gave them our phone numbers, I hope they call.  
Amber- Well, whatever, I wanna look around Spencer's. So the three girls walked down the mall to Spencer's and started to look around. Rachel went up to the saleslady.  
Rachel- Excuse me, Im looking for an NSYNC poster, where can I find one?  
Saleslady- You can find all of our posters on that wall over there.  
Rachel- Okay, thanks. Rachel walked over by the posters, while Amber and Katie followed. When Rachel looked at the posters she nearly fainted.  
Rachel- OHHHHH MYYYYYY GODDDD! LOOK AT THAT POSTER OVER THERE!  
Amber- Oooo ya, that Janet Jackson one is sooo cool, I bet my brother would love that.  
Katie- No, stupid that one!  
Rachel- No way...No way...your kidding...ok this isn't happening.

Amber- I don't get it...Im confused...whats going on?  
Rachel-I understand you're blonde Amber but just look at that poster over there and tell me what you see!  
Amber-O cool, I see Dylan, Jay and Matt and two other hotties with them. That's soo cool, they have their own poster.  
Katie-Amber, don't you get it?  
Amber- So what? They have a poster? Maybe they won a contest or something.   
Katie- The only contest YOU would win is a dumb blonde contest. Okay, Amber look at that poster and tell us what it says.  
Amber- It says, Dream Street, today's hottest new boy band. See that's all it says...OMG! Do you know what this means?  
Rachel-OMG... we met them...they like us...they have our numbers...they're famous...OMG! Im gonna pass out...I can't breath.  
Katie- Rachel, calm down...take a deep breath!  
Amber- Shhhhh, those girls behind us are talking about them.

**The two girls said behind:**

Girl # 1- Did you hear, Dream Street was in this mall today? And they just left for rehearsal.  
Girl # 2- Yea, that's cool but I wish we were here then to see them.

Amber turned to her friends.  
Amber- uhh, they lied to us...read? They're at REhearsal. I knew they were lying.  
Katie-But maybe it was for a good reason.  
Rachel- Wow, this is too crazy, I still can't believe it.  
Amber-Those boys better call us…..We need to talk!  
Katie-Yea, but we better go now before we miss our bus ride home.


End file.
